dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
8
8''' is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Echoes of Strife. Appearance 8's garb is close to that of the sterotypical black mage, featuring a large pointed hat with a brim that extends over his eyes, a long midnight blue robe, and black pants, boots and gloves, embellished with gold trimming. He manifests a shroud of darkness around his head, with only his eyes visible as two dull yellow flames. When moving during casting spells, it can be seen that any possible exposed skin on his arms and neck is covered with bandages. He also wears a bracelet on his right wrist that appears to be of the consistency of solidified oil, iridescent yet dark at the same time. Gallery File:QuartzAndObsidian.png|8 and Iocus. Mohs scale pls. File:8vsIocusTwoTone.png|NOW WITH FLASHY CAPE POSE File:8Thunder-NeA.png|400 lightning bolt File:8Emblem-NeA.png|8's Emblem - by NeA. File:NeA-8Doodle.png|Now with left eye creepystare. File:8.png|Pretzel in face; ain't give a damn ;Alts Story 8th Cycle= 8 is summoned to the world of Sundry with very little understanding of his abilities and memory. His attempts at channeling magic at first are limited, and he feels a draining sensation whenever he tries to cast a spell. Drawn to the disorderly casting, May appears before 8 and decides that they should play a game with elemental magic. Her style of chaotic magic overpowers 8's, who begins to exert a greater control over his spells at the cost of their power. Disgusted at losing to a child, 8 is nevertheless treated kindly by May, who says she enjoyed herself and that he should come visit her and her "daddy", because he is also a Warrior of Madness. Scowling, 8 brushes her off, feeling exhausted after the fight. He is then approached by Cinis, who warns against meeting with 0. 8 half-heartedly makes a joke about numbers needing to stick together, before asking more seriously who 0 is, and what it means to be a Warrior of Madness. too sure on Cinis's personality here. Would he immediately recoil from someone he knows to be on the other side? Would he try to find out more about who 8 is? Would there be a fight or something? Maybe he's interested in the bracelet 8 wears and its magical properties? pls let me know :3 Something something interacting with Cinis helps him remember the debilitating nature of his disease. |-| 9th Cycle= Upon being resummoned, 8 is slow to recall the events of the previous cycle, but his involvement with warriors from the world of Orphanage attract the attention of Iocus. 8 bitterly says that he envisioned hell to be more forgiving, perhaps at least letting him live without his ailment. The time mage states that he can give 8 a window into several alternate "hells", though he doesn't promise that he will like them. Still unsure about the circumstances of his own world compared to that of Sundry, 8 refuses the offer for the time being. Iocus accepts the rejection, but reminds 8 that he can visit another timeline if he seeks one out. 8 spends a large portion of this cycle fruitlessly investigating an alternative to Iocus's offer. He even goes so far as to ask Eris herself if she can resurrect him free of his malady. Curtly, Eris responds that it is not in her domain to do such a thing, and even if it was, the disease is already so entrenched in him. As 8 storms out the Gates of Chaos, he wanders into an area where the rivers of lava turn into bog. He is then approached by Bunny, who sails up to him on a ferry and presents 8 with an offer. Displaying his untarnished reflection in a looking-glass, she tells him he can have this appearance in exchange for his soul. Disregarding any worth his "soul" might have, 8 accepts and is transported to Friend's office. With some drama and a smile, Friend causes the scars to vanish from 8's face. Believing his curse is permanently removed, 8 thing here where he dies immediately and doesn't get to enjoy his wish at all gg |-| 10th Cycle= Revived at Fallen Angel, 8 sharply recalls the suddenness of his death in the 9th cycle, and is furious upon realizing that Friend's cure only lasted for that cycle. He begins burning the landscape around him in anger, only succeeding in turning ash into ash and drawing the attention of Nelo. The sight of the man brings another painful flood of memories back to 8, including Nelo's apocalyptic purpose in their world. 8 challenges the wax-haired man to give him the same fate as he has everyone else, attacking with every ounce of magic he has. Nelo is nearly fully recovered from the battle with Sanna, however, and begins to overpower 8 easily. At the end of the fight, Nelo parries 8's torrent of flame and buries the black mage in a firestorm of his own. As 8 burns, he bitterly says that Nelo is doing him a favor by removing him from the cycles just like all the others he has killed. Nelo scoffs and says he didn't aim to kill 8, permanently or not, as he didn't have a reason to unlike with Argence and Ruger. Nelo then tells him to find a reason to live, or he might as well be dead for all he cares. The shock at knowing that Nelo spared him angers 8 enough to keep on living, wondering if he could really discover a driving purpose. After recovering from Nelo's assault (in part by absorbing the scars of magic into himself), he sets out to find Iocus. The time jester obliges his fellow warrior's request, depicting a timeline without the disease. Confronted with the rigidity of his fate, 8 reflects on what elements of his childhood caused him to become the man he is now. With a laconic gesture of appreciation to Iocus, 8 leaves, returning to Eris's domain as the cycle draws to a close following the deaths of so many warriors and a direct challenge to the gods. 8 resolves to do what he did best in his original world: serve the leader he is bound to, and destroy anyone who opposes them. |-| 11th Cycle= |-| 12th Cycle= |-| 13th Cycle= Backstory Battle '''8 Octarine Magus – Chooses from a wide pool of magical Bravery attacks to enhance a limited selection of HP attacks. ---- As an Octarine Magus, 8 is skilled in magical attacks with the properties of Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Holy, and Dark. All of his Brave attacks can be slightly altered depending on how the circle button is pressed, and all have Brave to Brave chains. In compensation for his Brave diversity, 8 has access to only two HP attacks. The power of these attacks grow and ebb depending on the types of Bravery attacks 8 has executed, with more consideration given to attacks that hit, especially Brave to Brave chains that hit. This effect is visualized as the Element Brace, a small bar below 8's portrait that changes color from (Black ⇌ Red ⇌ Orange ⇌ Yellow ⇌ Gray ⇌ Green ⇌ Blue ⇌ Indigo ⇌ White). By focusing on the use of certain Brave attacks, 8 can concentrate devastating power in one of his HP attacks. However, repeating the same attacks may lead to predictability, forcing him to employ some diversity. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to Brave Attacks EX Mode 8's EX Mode is Stay the Hand of Fate. Parts of his robes are torn away, revealing more bandages, but even these are torn in places, with the same oil-like substance in the Element Brace pouring forth from the tears. While in EX Mode, 8's Bravery attacks affect the Element Brace much more severely if they connect. He gains a new HP attack (activated by pressing the same buttons as activating EX Mode) called Scourge, which is an HP attack unaffected by the Element brace. When using Scourge, 8 swipes forward with tendrils of darkness if the buttons are simply tapped. If the buttons are held, he steadily emits more tendrils over 3 seconds, then disappears and reappears next to the enemy with blinding speed, grasping them in shadow. 8's EX Burst is Visage. Similar to how Scourge is performed, 8 sends out bands of darkness to envelop his opponent. Eight buttons appear in a ring around him, each randomly corresponding to an element. The player must press the correct buttons in clockwise order, which fires the related elemental attack, and remember which button corresponds to fire. If all buttons are pressed correctly and the button corresponding to fire is pressed again after the other eight, the enemy is completely enveloped in darkness and pulled towards 8. The camera zooms in on his face, which becomes completely engulfed in shadow, save for his eyes, which burn brighter and consume the entire screen. If any buttons are not pressed correctly, 8 performs Cremation to end his EX Burst. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Withering *''World Map Theme: Affinity *''Normal Battle: Three Hours of Fate *''Boss Battle: Darkness of the Unknown *''Final Boss Battle: Lux Aeterna Rival Battle *''Vs EoS Characters: Snow in Summer'' *''Vs Iocus: Atrophy *''Vs Bunny: Funereal *''Vs Pride: Dark Messengers Quotes Default specific DLC specific Story Specific Cycle 9 ;8: "I thought hell might be more forgiving. Let me live without an eternity of disintegrating. I deserve at least that, right? Pff." ;Iocus: "The damned are hardly exclusive to this plane. Each person plays a part; each reality plays along the edge of time. I can show you a multitude of other 'hells', though I can't promise you will like them." Iocus causes spacetime in the vicinity to warp, causing scenes of splintered worlds within Sundry to float by and evaporate. ;8: "You... you can. Are you... a sort of emperor of darkness?" ;Iocus: "Darkness? A stale term. Emperor? How pedestrian. I am but a jester, with a trick for every occasion, for every soul." ;8: "That's just chatter to me. I don't even know who I am, I can't understand who you think you are. All I know is that I died, but... I'm alive, barely, despite this syndrome, or maybe because of it." ;Iocus: "Perhaps you require more time to acquaint yourself with this reality. Seek out those of your past life, if you can find them. Know that I will always be... around, should you ever reconsider my offer." ---- ;8: "What exactly do you want?" ;Bunny: "I've heard that you had a, ah, situation that you wanted to be cleared up?" ;8: "You know about the curse." ;Bunny: "That I do. And I just so happen to be in a position to be able to help you out." ;8: "I hope you'll understand if if I'm not immediately trusting of a morose young stranger girl, privy to my secrets." ;Bunny: "You have more pressing issues to worry about. Listen. Your malady, I can clear it." ;8: "I happen to be on my way to a man who can do just that thing, so unless you can -" ;Bunny: "Make it worth your while? Here." Bunny pulls out a glass mirror and hands it to 8. In it, he sees his reflection, free of the malady. ;Bunny: "Do you like what you see?" ;8: "You have my attention." ;Bunny: "I won't waste your time, then. I'll dispel your curse at the cost of your soul." ;8: "My...soul?" ;Bunny: "Mmhmm. I know what kind of guy you are. You don't really need it." Bunny summons an ornate and ribboned coffin out of thin air, tapping it gingerly as it comes to rest. ;Bunny: "So if you'll just, ah, step into the, um. Coffin. Please. Does it feel weird?" ;8: "I was hoping to avoid this specific scenario for at least a little while longer, yes." The coffin slowly descends through the ground like an elevator until it softly reaches its destination. ;Friend: "Let our guest in!" The coffin lid opens and 8 is privy to a world completely different from Sundry. An elongated room, an office. Red carpet lines the floor, and a trophy case adorns one side wall. At the far end, a man in a slick suit sits behind an impressive oaken desk in front of massive arched windows, which curiously seemed to show that they were several stories up, despite the fact that the coffin seemed to travel downward. ;Friend: "Hello! Welcome to my home! :D" ;8: "Dispense with the formalities. The short one said you could cure what ails me." ;Friend: "Oh, but of course! You were so gracious to give up your mortal soul, your only one, to us! To show my deepest gratitude, I shall grant you one wish. There are no limits on size, worth, or even reality! So, Mr. 8, what will it be? ;8: ''"I want...no, I demand for you to rid me of this damned curse. You have no idea what it has put me through. I gave you my soul. Give me what I am owed, what I deserve!" '''Friend gives him a knowing look, and his grin stretches even wider. ;Friend: "Oho! Such fire in those eyes of yours, Mr. 8. Very well then!" Suddenly, Friend leaps upon his desk and reaches his arms out wide, lightning crashed outside the window and Friend orated in a vastly different tone of voice now-''' ;Friend: ''"Let it be known that on this date, 8 wished for the deletion of the curse that burdened him so. No longer will he suffer the pain and suffering he claims it causes. This curse, shall be ended for good.'' '''At that time, a white spotlight shone down from above onto 8, and almost as it were magic, the curse vanished instantly from his visage. ;8: "By the gods...you've done it! It has gone!" ;Friend: "Now, I do not want to hear you say that I am not a man of my word..." ;8: "...You won't hear me say anything more, I have no more words to spare. '''8 hops wordlessly back into the coffin.' ;Friend: "Thank you for playing!" Cycle 10 ;8: "I just want to live without this damned curse... the magic I know sustains me, but it cannot cure me. I've never had a mastery over any time magic, any spell that could change my fate." ;Iocus: "You believe that, would it not for your malady, your life would deviate from its present course?" ;8: "This disease took everything from me. Show me a timeline where it didn't." ;Iocus: "As you wish... but I do not think you are prepared for what you will see." Iocus opens a portal in time, which acts as a window into an alternate timeline of 8's past. A woman lies bedridden, speaking to a small child with black hair. ;8: "Yes... this is my hometown... show me the life I was meant to live." ;Iocus: "The degenerative disease does not yet affect you at this point in time. It is, however, taking the life of another as we speak." ;8: "....That's my mother... why am I reliving this moment!? You said-" ;Iocus: "You wished only for your fate to be changed, not hers. Time is precise, 8, and unforgiving of even the most minor of mistakes. You cannot completely eliminate the disease from your timeline without your mother ceasing to exist. But this is about you, isn't it? Let's continue..." The gears on Iocus's mask spin and hum in tandem with his time nexus, as the vision in the portal shifts to depict the same room cast in a much darker light. A hooded figure stands at the foot of the bed, in which now lies a young man with white hair and scarred complexion. ;Iocus: "This is one of many moments that made you." ;8: "Nothing's changed. Stop showing me worthless reruns of my life." ;Iocus: "The victim in this situation is not you. You did not suffer from the ailment in this timeline, but you still suffered from the stigma of your community. Your brother still has the disease, though he will not die from it, but by the fiery vengeance of your hand. " ;8: "...On second thought, I'm not complaining. I'd like to see Lucast burn again." The light from the portal turns a searing reddish-white as the room is consumed by flame. ;Iocus: "Did the timeline deviate as you expected it to?" ;8: "...Even without that condition... I still followed the same path..." ;Iocus: "Your scars remain in reality, as they would have in another time. What will you do now? Does your fear still drive you forward?" ;8: "I don't regret what you just showed me. I relished it. And knowing that I'd do it all over again anyway makes me realize I've tied too much of my life to this disease. Yes, I still fear it. But what you have shown me... the part of me that exists without the decay... makes me want to defeat it even more. I'll beat it. Whatever it takes. Whoever I have to burn." ;Iocus: "Then is there anything else I may show you? I cannot provide you with a cure, only a glimpse into what might have been." ;8: "No. I understand now." 8 nods curtly at Iocus. He seems to want to express thanks, but cannot bring himself to do so, and walks away. The gears of Verthandi continue to hum as Iocus dismisses the portal, which shows nothing but ash. ;Iocus: "That's what they all say..." Category:Characters Category:Echoes of Strife characters